kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Malik Hammerfury
Kingdom Rush= Malik Hammerfury is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He is one of the three heroes with only melee attacks and is also one of the three free heroes. On the iOS and Steam versions, he is unlocked by finishing Coldstep Mines. He has the highest health of any hero in Kingdom Rush. Description From a land far, far away, came a Hero with unmatched strength, untamed mind, and unbroken will. A destructive force, an unleashed fury, a bullet train attitude! His hammer smashes the ground like a u-bomb full of overweighted brachiosaurs. He asks no permission, he makes no excuses, he answers no questions! He came, he saw, he conquered! Fool be the poor soul who crosses paths with Malik Hammerfury, hero of Linirea! Stats Statistics Skills Hammer Smash : Malik strikes the ground with his hammer with such strength (True damage) that he emits an AoE around him, dealing damage to enemies around him. (Cooldown: 6 seconds) Earthquake : Malik stomps the ground with such a heavy impact (True Damage) that the ground ruptures around Malik. Units damaged by this attack are stunned for 2 seconds. (Cooldown: 15 seconds) *''Bonus damage for Hammer Smash unconfirmed'' *''Bonus damage and stun duration undecided.'' Tips and Tricks * Malik is a pure melee hero which means he could not attack flying enemies. Do not send Malik towards a lane that has mostly flying enemies on it. * Bear in mind heroes in melee are vulnerable to ranged enemies, so get reinforcements or your own units to deter that threat. * Malik has great defensive and offensive attributes, yet he is considered slow with a movement speed of 4 Bars, so try not to switch lanes unless urgently required. * Even though Malik's second skill can kill from afar, he is a pure melee hero, it is not advisable to send him against Demons, as Demons explode when killed, dealing great damage to melee units. * Retreat only when the waves get harder and your lanes where you sent Malik to starts to get overwhelmed. Better to retreat back to where your units are stationed to give him a chance to see another wave. * Against bosses without instant kill mechanisms like The Juggernaut, Malik could easily tank against them, allowing extra delay time, However, retreat as soon as possible to prevent the boss from dealing the death blow on your hero. Call Reinforcements and/or making use of units would significantly delay the boss from reaching its goal, allowing towers to deal significant damage to the boss. * Against bosses with instant-kill mechanisms such as J.T. or Sarelgaz, DO NOT SEND MALIK AGAINST THEM. He will only be eaten by the boss, worsening the situation. Rather, send him to defend your final choke points, fending off enemies while your towers deal with the boss. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "It's hammer time!" * "Can't touch this!" * "I pity the fool!" * "Outta my way!" * (upon death) "Ahhh!" Trivia * Malik (Arabic: ملك‎) (Hebrew: מֶלֶךְ‎) is a Semitic name, meaning king, chieftain. *'"It's hammer time!"' ** A line taken from the song U Can't Touch This! by rapper MC Hammer. *'"Can't touch this!' ' **Also from the MC Hammer song (notably in the title), both this and Hammer Time have entered popular culture as catchphrases and are used in numerous sources. *'"I pity the fool!"' ** One of the catch-phrases of the character B.A.Barachus in the TV series The A-Team. B.A. is portrayed as a large bodied black man that nobody wants to mess with, much like Malik is portrayed. Gallery MalikH_Action_1.PNG|Outta my way! MalikH_Action_2.PNG|I pity the fool! MalikH_Action_3.PNG|It's Hammer time! MalikH_Action_4.PNG|Can't touch this! |-|Kingdom Rush: Origins= "It's hammer time!" Malik (not yet named Hammerfury) appears in Kingdom Rush: Origins, as a slave toiling under the whips of Ogre warlocks in the Blood Quarry. Starting from wave 2 onwards, he can be seen being forced to mine bloodsydian under the watch of two Gnoll Gnawers, while asking the player to help him with a Thunderbolt. If the player does so, the Gnolls will be killed and Malik will discard his pickax in favor of a hammer that mysteriously falls out of the sky, then joins forces with the player as a secondary hero. He starts at level 1, gains experience at the speed of a Kingdom Rush hero's and is otherwise fully identical to his later appearance in the original Kingdom Rush, albeit with decreased stats. In the Iron Challenge, Malik is available at the start of the level, at level 10. He doesn't appear in the Heroic Challenge. Skills Hammer Smash : Malik hammers the ground with great strength dealing True Damage in a small area. (Cooldown: 9 seconds) Earthquake : Malik stomps the ground, stunning enemies for 2 seconds and dealing physical area damage. (Cooldown: 22 seconds) Statistics Malik has a 6% health regeneration, healing at 33 health per second at level 10. Tips and Tricks * Malik levels up faster and moves faster than his older self. And he is able to quickly decimate Gnolls with his two area-of-effect skills. Thus, it is worth saving Thunderbolt in wave 1 to release him from slavery in the upcoming wave. * Malik is a bit squishy from lack of armor and low heal rate. It is advised to put him near the units with an ability to heal allies, or on the edge of the affected area of Bloodsydian. Related achievements MALIK UNCHAINED Help Malik escape. Quotes * "It's hammer time!" * "Can't touch this!" * "I pity the fool!" * "Outta my way!" * (upon death) "Ahhh!" Trivia * When you free Malik his hammer drops down from the sky and Malik pulls the hammer from the ground, suggesting that the hammer may be a reference to Thor. However, the hammer is not Mjolnir as Thor's hammer has a different design than Malik's (which has the same design in both games) in their gameplay sprites in Kingdom Rush. *The title of the achievement "Malik unchained" is a reference to Quentin Tarantino's film "Django unchained". Gallery Malik Slave 1.PNG|The slave Malik Slave 2.PNG|Thunder strikes! Malik Slave 3.PNG|Gnolls lay defeated Malik Slave 4.PNG|The hammer falls Malik Slave 5.PNG|Malik unchained Malik Slave 6.PNG|A hero is born! Category:Kingdom Rush category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Scenery Category:Secondary Heroes